Her Destiny
by Devilishangel15
Summary: Sailor Moon, CardcaptorSakura, PrettySammy. A mysterious new girl leads Sakura to her new destiny.


Her Destiny By Devilish Angel   
  
Her Destiny is a fanmade story, which means we don't own the following shows   
CardCaptorSakura, TenchiMuyo, and Sailormoon. Anyways, I worked really hard   
on this so hope you like it!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
__________________________   
Chapter 1: Pretty Sammy?   
__________________________   
  
This is how it all began. It had been a year now since all of the clow cards   
had been captured and Li had returned to Hong Kong with his family. She had   
missed him terribly, but she tried to get the thought out of her mind. It was   
now the beginning of the 2nd semester, Of course, school wasn't any different   
then usual. Sakura put on her rollerblades and hurried off to school. She met   
with Madison in the hallways.   
  
Madison: Hey Sakura, its the 2nd Semester, are you excited about the summer   
festival?   
  
Sakura: Yes, definately!   
  
Madison: Great!   
  
Mr. Terrada: Class, please take your seats, we have a new student joining us   
for 2nd Semester.   
  
(A 10 year old girl walks in the classroom. She had long blue hair and pink   
eyes. She held a shy smile and bowed her head.)   
  
Mr. Terrada: This is Sasami. Please take your seat next to Madison and Rita.   
  
(Sasami walked quickly next to the empty seat and sat herself down. She   
noticed that Sakura and Madison were looking at her so she just put a smile.   
She was too shy.)   
  
Sakura: Hello, Im Sakura. This is my friend Madison. I hope you like it here.   
  
Sasami: Arigato Sakura. I hope to like it here too. Its nice to meet you.   
  
Madison: So what brought you to this school?   
  
Sasami: Well, my friend Misao has gone to America to visit her family. My   
sister enrolled me here til the end of the year when she comes back.   
I think she and her rival Ryoko are trying to get rid of everyone to   
get Tenchi. Tenchi of course is who we live with.   
  
Sakura: Sounds...interesting.   
  
Madison: Oh hey, Me and Sakura are going to the summer festival comming up,   
I think it would be a great idea if you can come with us?   
  
Sasami: Sounds good to me! Sure I'll come. Im sure my sister wouldn't mind.   
  
===========================================   
  
(School was now over and Sakura was sitting on a bench outside of school   
waiting for Madison and Sasami who were getting assignment information. She   
continued waiting, now 20 minutes has passed since she had been waiting. She   
finally decided to go inside and see whats happening, but an unfamiliar   
shadow seemed to pause her.)   
  
Sakura: No...how can it be him, he he is gone?   
  
(She sees the figure step from the shadows. The figure had appeared to be Li.   
Her confused expression, turned into sadness, for seeing him once again, had   
caused her heart to ache in pain. She couldn't believe it, but why did he   
come back? This turned into confusion once more.)   
  
Sakura: Li?   
  
Li: What do you want?   
  
Sakura: You...you came back?   
  
(Sakura was too excited, almost hurt to see him. But something was troubling   
her. She felt a little worried, and his presence just wasn't the same. But he   
was back too soon, and why?)   
  
Sakura: Li, is it really you? (almost in tears.)   
  
Li: Of course Sakura, why don't you believe me?   
  
Sakura: Its just...something is wrong.   
  
Li: What could be wrong? We captured all the cards, and you lack confidence   
in yourself?   
  
Sakura: No, it has nothing to do with that...its just, I missed you so much.   
  
(She ran toward him and hugged him, but he pushed her away. She looked into   
his brown eyes and she saw him glaring at her. His greeting was of all   
hurtful. What was wrong with Li? she thought in her mind.)   
  
Voice: Get away from him, Sakura!!   
  
(Sakura quickly spun around to see Sasami who was calling out several feet   
away. The expression she had was one of concern and worries. She too new   
something was wrong.)   
  
Sasami: Get away from him quickly Sakura, he's not who you think he is!!   
  
Sakura: What are you talking about?   
  
(She turned to face Li to question him but in response to silence he grabs   
her right shoulder and wouldn't let go. Sakura screamed when she once   
realized that Sasami was right. Li taken action and began draining her   
energy. She was helpless, she couldn't get free.)   
  
Sakura(weakly): Li, why are you doing this?   
  
Sasami: Leave her alone you heartless monster!   
  
Li: Foolish creatures...   
  
Sasami: I guess I better take action!   
  
(From the background, Sasami could be hear saying words in japanese, then she   
transforms into the Magical Girl Pretty Sammy.)   
  
Li: What the...   
  
PrettySammy: I am the Magical girl Pretty Sammy, and you better leave her   
alone you horrible monster!   
  
(The Fake Li threw Sakura on the ground and he stood in silence. All he did   
was glare at Pretty Sammy. Pretty Sammy glared back, but her glare was not a   
complete glare, she had a nervous look in her eyes. Right then, was when Li   
attacked her. She was being beaten and Sakura was nearly unconscious. From   
that point, Sakura knew for sure that all of this was being recorded by her   
best friend Madison, not realizing this is life threatening. Sakura quickly   
gathered the last of her energy and raised the clow key in her hand, she was   
about to make her wand appear when it was slapped out of her hand.)   
  
Lady's voice: I don't think so, card mistress!   
  
(Sakura saw the lady, with orange eyes aned short blond wavy hair. Her outfit   
design must of been done by Madison but it was so well done, here appearance   
was more like a high school girl. She held a staff in her hand with which she   
used to knock off the clow key. She was grinning at Sakura.)   
  
Sakura: Who...who are you?   
  
Madison(from afar): Oh wow, love the costume!   
  
Lady: The name's Mimete and I hope your satisfied because you won't need to   
know anymore about me after I take your possession, your pure heart!   
  
Sakura: Pure...heart??   
  
Mimete: I hope it impressed you into thinking your boyfriend came back for you   
its actually exciting to watch your pain! It was such a perfect plan   
to get your pure heart crystal!   
  
Sakura: How could you!!   
  
Mimete: It was easy.   
  
(The fake Li walked them still, with his glare, his look of more hatred had   
increased. Instantly, Li grabbed Sakura by her shirt collar and lifted her in   
to the air. In Moments, he held a crystal in his hands, and before she could   
pass out she knew that thats what Mimete was looking for.)   
  
Mimete: At last! We have a pure heart crystal for the mistress! I hope she   
will be very pleased!   
  
(Before Mimete could vanish back to her dimension with pride, she was   
surprisingly attacked by someone hidden in the trees. The words heard were   
world shaking.)   
  
Mimete: Oh no, its those stupid Sailor Scouts again, when will you ever stop   
getting in our business!   
  
(Two Sailor scouts jumped from the trees and landing on the ground. One who   
reveals to have short medium wavy green hair, dressed in a green uniform. The   
other similar, except a bit taller with short blond hair, dressed in dark   
blue. The Sailor Scouts had lots of confidence, their names are Sailor Uranus   
and Sailor Neptune. They instantly shot the crystal out of Mimete's hands and   
it floated toward them. One of them grabbed the crystal and examined it.)   
  
Sailor Uranus: Neptune, this crystal, I can sense its awesome power from   
within.   
  
Sailor Neptune: Is it the one?   
  
Sailor Uranus: I doubt it, but it could be possible. For now, lets keep an   
eye out for the holder of this crystal. Soon we may get our   
answers.   
  
(Both girls nodded their heads and safely returned the crystal to Sakura.)   
  
Mimete(to Li): Hurry up and get rid of them all!!   
  
Girl: Hold it right there, Mimete!   
  
Mimete: Grr, not you too? How many Senshi have to ruin my day!   
  
Sailor Moon: Mimete, havn't you caused enough trouble already?   
  
Mimete: Enough of your stupid remarks Sailormoon, I will make you pay dearly!   
But right now I don't have the time for your foolishness!   
  
(SailorMoon quickly noticed an attack Li almost made but Sailor Jupiter   
interferred and shocked the fake Li with her thunder. Sailor Moon, who had   
her chance quickly used her Spiral Moon heart ache and the monster vanished.)   
  
Pretty Sammy: And he was too tough for me...   
  
Sailor Moon: Are you alright little girl?   
  
(Pretty Sammy smiles and nodds. The Senshi and Pretty Sammy head toward the   
passed out Sakura. She had finally awakened and was sitting there looking   
depressed. Sasami knew what was wrong and tried to comfort her.)   
  
Pretty Sammy: Please don't be sad miss Sakura. Im sure Li is still alive.   
  
Sakura: Its not that, its just a horrible trick that was played and it makes   
me so mad! Besides that, what is going on? Who are these people and   
what do I have that they possible need? We captured all the clow   
cards, whats next?   
  
Pretty Sammy: Sorry if this is so sudden. But my truth is that I am a magical   
girl fighter and Im guessing the Sailor Scouts are too, since   
we choose to almost dress alike but I'll change back now.   
  
Sakura: So, there are others besides me? I never knew this. But right now, Im   
really tired so wake me up when its morning.   
  
(Sakura yawns and dozes off. The others sweatdrop.)   
  
______________________________________   
Chapter 2: Confused and forgotten.   
______________________________________   
  
(When Sakura awakened, she realized she was no longer at her school but in   
her room. She had this nightmare, a vision of a girl dressed in black, her   
look as one of a sorceress or a witch. She was laughing evilly. In her right   
hand, she held a beautiful golden cup which looked like a challace.)   
  
Woman: Ahahahahaha!!   
  
(Sakura quickly placed her wand in front of her for protection. The woman's   
laugh was horrible, and it sort of frightened her.)   
  
Sakura: Who are you?   
  
Woman: When the time is right, the princess will know all!   
  
Sakura: Huh? What do you mean? What will happen?   
  
(Another woman appeared, she had long blue hair and pink eyes. She looked   
almost like Sasami. She was dressed in traditional japanese clothing and she   
had a sweet smile.)   
  
Other Woman: Don't be afraid, Sakura. Have confidence and you can save the   
world from the dark mistress.   
  
Sakura: But who...   
  
Tsunami: My name is Tsunami. But just like the cards, this will be no game at   
all. Destiny is changing. If the Dark Mistress gets to you first, it   
is all over.   
  
Sakura: Destiny? If I don't change destiny, it will change me?   
  
Dark Mistress: Thats right Sakura. I will eventually get my hands on you,   
even if it means destroying what is most precious to you!   
  
Sakura: NO, leave my friends alone!!   
  
Dark Mistress: Oh, it has nothing to do with that, once I get what I want,   
the entire planet will be history!   
  
Sakura: What is my destiny!?! Why is it changing? Please tell me!   
  
Dark Mistress: No one is here to save you, Mistress of the cards. Here is a   
test of horror!   
  
(An image of Madison and Sasami appear and they run toward Sakura calling her   
name. Sakura trys running to them, trying to stop them from getting any   
closer. but it was too late, they vanished and a horrible blast left nothing   
but a cloud of dust. Sakura screamed and tears welled in her eyes. Her dear   
friends were gone. Then another appeared, it was Li. He was running towards   
her happy to see her. She didn't want anything to happen to him.)   
  
Sakura: No, Li don't get close, please stay back!   
  
(He refused to listen, and he too suffered the same fate.)   
  
Sakura: WHY!! You heartless monster, I will destroy you!!   
  
(The woman smiled a cruel smile and grabbed Sakura by her neck at the point   
of sufficating her. Sakura let out a wail of pain and closed her eyes.)   
  
Sakura: Noooo!!!   
  
(Instantly Sakura was awakened by that horrible nightmare. She had sweat   
covering her forehead and she had clenched her blankets. She started crying.)   
  
Kero: Sakura, are you alright? You look like you were getting killed in your   
dreams or something!   
  
Sakura: Thats because I WAS Kero!!! I could still feel the pain around my   
neck, it was so real...   
  
Kero: Thats bad, care to tell me about it?   
  
(Sakura told Kero what happened in her dream and Kero was in deep thought   
because he too knew there were strange eras going on and he was beginning to   
think there are new monsters taking place, something that has nothing to do   
with clow cards.)   
  
Kero: Sakura, these names that you mention, they don't sound familiar. I   
don't know if I can help you out on this one, but I will try to come up   
with a solution, but meanwhile, better get back to that video game!!   
  
Sakura: Alright.   
  
Kero: Oh and Madison called and said that she and Sasami are going to the   
summer festival, if you get better, then contact her right away.   
  
Sakura: Thanks Kero, I almost forgot!!   
  
(Sakura got dressed and headed out on her roller skates the the festival.   
But something nearby had caught her attention. She heard voices and arguments   
at the park so she decided to take a peak. She noticed there was a short   
blond headed girl who was laughing insanely with a familiar crystal in her   
hand. There was also a guy on the floor who looked unconscious.)   
  
Sakura: A pure heart crystal? But It was a dream? And that lady, she was the   
one who almost took mine away!   
  
(Sakura ran from behind the bushes at the same time, a few other girls had   
arrived. Sakura immediately recognized them as the sailor scouts. But Sakura   
took no chances.)   
  
Sakura: Leave him alone!   
  
Mimete: Oh look, its the girl from yesterday, welcome back from the dead   
little card mistress! Now out of my way, I have a heart crystal to   
deliver!   
  
Sakura: Windy card, release and dispell. Trap Mimete!!   
  
(A gust of wind flew out of her cards and trapped Mimete. Then Sakura called   
out her fire card to surround Mimete from escaping the fire. Immediately,   
Sakura saw the two girls from before take the heart crystal and examine it   
just like hers was.)   
  
Sailor Uranus: We have no use for this one, Neptune!   
  
(Sailor Uranus tosses it back to the owner and it slowly places itself back   
inside of him.)   
  
Sakura: Wait! please help me!   
  
Sailor Uranus: Look kid, whoever you are keep out of our way!   
  
Mimete: Demon, attack that little card mistress!!   
  
(The Demon appears, growling, prepares to attack me. Just then, a little girl   
with cotton candy colored hair and redish eyes holds me back. She looks   
almost my age and she was one of the Sailor Scouts.)   
  
girl: Are you alright? You shouldn't be here, this isn't a place for little   
girls to play around, ya know?   
  
Sailor Moon: Doesn't that mean you too, Chibi Moon?   
  
Chibi Moon: Hey, shut up Serena!   
  
Sakura: Im alright.   
  
Chibi Moon: See SailorMoon, she can manage better than you can and she is my   
age!   
  
Sailor Moon: Oh Shut up!   
  
(Chibi Moon smiles at Sakura, and Sakura returns the smile. Just before they   
notice whats going on, the Demon strikes Chibi Moon and Sakura and traps   
them.)   
  
Sakura: Whats going on?   
  
Chibi Moon: Apparently, SailorMoon is too lazy to think right now!   
  
Sailor Moon: Im on it!   
  
Chibi Moon: Then get us out of here Moon butt!   
  
(SailorMoon starts boiling with anger.)   
  
Sailor Moon: Spiral moon heart ache!   
  
(Sakura watched in amazement as the attack done by Sailor Moon destroys the   
demon.)   
  
Mimete: Oh no! not again! You will pay for this Sailor Scouts!!   
  
(Once Mimete ran off, Sakura turned to the Sailor Scouts and thanked them.)   
  
Sailor Moon: You seem really nice, glad we met! But you seem awfully familiar   
  
Chibi Moon: Yeah, whats your name anyway?   
  
Sakura: My name is Sakura Kinomoto.   
  
Sailor Moon: I still can't remember!   
  
Chibi Moon: Its so nice to meet you Sakura. Well I wish I could tell you my   
name but all I could say is that you can call me Chibi Moon.   
  
Sakura: Sure Chibi Moon. But I must be going. My friends are waiting for me   
at the festival.   
  
Sailor Moon: By the way, nice costume!!   
  
Sakura: Thank you!   
  
(Sakura raced off to the festival, unknowingly, their were 2 voices comming   
from the trees.)   
  
Sasami: Tsunami, do you think Sakura can be able to save the world this time?   
  
Tsunami: Im sure she can, Sasami. She is strong enough but she's not capable   
of knowing it yet. But everytime she battles destiny, she becomes   
stronger! and her magic increases.   
  
Sasami: But what is the changing destiny?   
  
Tsunami: Its something Sakura has to find out for herself.   
  
Sasami: I understand, but now I have to meet them at the festival before they   
worry about me. Bye Tsunami!   
  
(Tsunami smiles as Sakura races off, but soon afterwards, her expression   
becomes serious.)   
  
______________________________   
Chapter 3: A Familiar Friend   
______________________________   
  
Madision: Sakura, you finally made it what took you so long?   
  
Sakura: Please forgive me, Madison. I got stuck with a few problems back at   
home.   
  
Madison: Don't worry about it, Sakura.   
  
Sasami: We knew you would be a bit late.   
  
Sakura: You knew?   
  
Madison: Actually, Sasami knew.   
  
Sasami: Oh yeah, hehe. Anyways lets go to the ferris wheel. Maybe we can view   
the whole city!   
  
Madison: Sounds like a great idea. Lets go, Sakura.   
  
Sakura: Okay.   
  
(Madison took Sakura by the arm and they quickly fled to the ferris wheel.   
The line was overcrowded and long. Sakura felt so tired of waiting. What   
caught her attention was the people behind who were having a conversation.)   
  
girl: SERENA!!   
  
Serena: NANI?? What do you want, Rini??   
  
Rini: Get off my foot!!   
  
Serena: You shouldn't have placed it there!!   
  
(Sakura giggled.)   
  
Serena: Are you laughing at me, little girl??   
  
Rini: Yeah, she's laughing because she saw your face!   
  
(But Rini immediately stopped talking and looked shocked to see Sakura.   
Sakura was also shocked to see Rini.)   
  
Rini: Do I know you from somewhere?   
  
Sakura: Im not sure. You look familiar though.   
  
Serena: Rini, whats wrong with you, you look totally zombified!   
  
Rini: Nothings wrong, Serena!   
  
Hotaru: Rini, have you met her before?   
  
Rini: Oh no, I don't think I have. Besides that, Serena, you shouldn't have   
come, I don't need a babysitter!   
  
Serena: Well, someone needs to keep an eye out for the little spore. Besides,   
who knows when you will start snatching away my Darien!   
  
Hotaru: Don't mind them, those two are always like that. So anyways, whats   
your name?   
  
Sakura: My name is Sakura, are you going on this ride too?   
  
Serena: Yeah, unfortunately, I was suppose to come with Darien but he had to   
do some studying.   
  
(Sakura nodded, and she noticed Rini was eyeing her suspiciously.)   
  
Madison: Hey, Sakura were next!   
  
Sakura: Ah, already?   
  
Sasami: Hey, who are your new friends, Sakura?   
  
Sakura: Um, we just met.   
  
(Madison grabbed Sasami's arm and they went in one of the seats.)   
  
Serena: Sakura, if you don't have a ride partner, you can always come with me   
if thats alright with you?   
  
Sakura: Sure. I don't mind at all.   
  
(Sakura and Serena shared a seat. Hotaru and Rini sat behind.)   
  
Rini: Hotaru?   
  
Hotaru: Yeah, Rini?   
  
Rini: That Sakura girl, Earlier I met this girl who resembled her and had the   
same name, but Im beginning to think I met her earlier then that. I   
just can't remember where?   
  
Hotaru: How mysterious.   
  
Rini: It came to me, from an early childhood past. But somewhere in the   
future.   
  
Hotaru: Thats a long time.   
  
Rini: Anyways, I hope Serena is being completely bothered by Sakura!   
  
======================================   
  
Serena: So Sakura?   
  
Sakura: Hmm?   
  
Serena: Are you from around here?   
  
Sakura: Yeah, just a bit farther away. By the way, are you and Rini related?   
  
Serena: Yeah, but she always seems to get on my nerves. We don't really get   
along much.   
  
Sakura: I wonder what sisters are like?   
  
Serena: Sisters? Were cousins.   
  
Sakura: You both look so much alike but...   
  
(Sakura begins to daydream, the words cut off. She looks outside her window   
and notices a familiar figure standing there. It was raining, and she could   
see the image of Li. Sakura was getting soaked in the rain, but Li held out   
an umbrella over her head to keep her from getting wet. She saw his warm   
smile. But her daydream was cut back into reality when Serena's voice was   
heard, questioning her.)   
  
Serena: So, whats on your mind, kiddo?   
  
Sakura: Nothing really.   
  
Serena: I bet there is someone special your thinking about, huh?   
  
Sakura: Uh..um...of course not!   
  
Serena: Ahaha, I knew it!!   
  
Sakura: Ok, but its not that serious!   
  
Serena: I know how it feels to be away from your boyfriend, I miss mine   
already!   
  
Sakura: LI is NOT my boyfriend!! (quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment.)   
  
Serena: Oh hohoho, I see how it is!   
  
(Sakura starts blushing.)   
  
Serena: So, Li's his name huh? You must really be in love, hehehe!   
  
Sakura: Love?   
  
Serena: Oh ya know, the kissy kissy, smootch under the stars kind of love!   
  
Sakura: Serena, Im not like that at all! I know what love is.   
  
Serena: Hey kiddo, I was just playing with you.   
  
Sakura: I know, but still...   
  
Serena: Well hey, the ride is over, Guess its time to leave.   
  
Sakura: It is? I didn't even notice!   
  
Serena: It was nice getting to know you, Sakura. Would you like to join us?   
We planned a big schedual of fun today!   
  
Sakura: Sounds exciting!   
  
(Sakura and Serena met with the other girls. Rini continued looking at Sakura   
strangely. It confused Sakura.)   
  
Sasami: So where do we go now?   
  
Hotaru: Why don't we play some games?   
  
(The group continued having fun for another hour til they got tired and a bit   
hungry. They decided to eat. Sakura went to go order the food, but just as   
she was leaving, Rini grabbed her arm and stopped her.)   
  
Rini: Im going with you, Sakura!   
  
Sakura: Okay.   
  
Rini: I want to know why I remember you?   
  
Sakura: What do you mean?   
  
Rini: I saw you somewhere before. Who are you really?   
  
Sakura: Rini, I have no clue.   
  
Rini: Well, maybe someday we will both remember.   
  
Sakura: Come to think of it, you do seem kinda familiar?   
  
Rini: I knew it!   
  
Sakura: But I kinda lost it.   
  
(Rini Sweatdrops.)   
  
Rini: Can't you even remember one thing??????   
  
Sakura: Im sorry, I don't know how to help you.   
  
Rini: No, Im sorry. I shouldn't be the one to nag. (sticks out her hand.) I   
have a better idea. Lets be friends for now on?   
  
(Sakura agreed and shook her hand. They both gave a calm smile. Their   
friendship was beginning to develop quite well.)   
  
_________________________   
Chapter 4: Captured   
_________________________   
  
(After the dinner, The girls headed Their own ways home.)   
  
Madison: That was fun!   
  
Sasami: I agree. Rini and her friends were nice!   
  
Sakura: Yeah, I hope we can meet again.   
  
Madison: Sakura, we will see Rini again. I just found out that Rini goes to   
our school and she is in a lower grade level then we are. We just   
never gave notice.   
  
Sakura: How do you know all of this, Madison?   
  
Sasami: She told us so. Hotaru is in middle school, she's two years older. My   
guess is that Serena is in high school.   
  
(Suddenly, the wind began to blow almost furiously. Sakura could feel a   
strange era, more identical from a clow card. But how could it be then?)   
  
Madison: What is going on??   
  
Sakura: Im sensing a clow card, Madison!   
  
Madison: Oh my gosh, do you know what this means?   
  
Sasami: What?   
  
Madison: Its time for some recording action!   
  
(Sakura and Sasami sweatdrop.)   
  
Sasami: Time to become Pretty Sammy!   
  
Madison: And here Sakura, I brought an extra costume just in case!!   
  
======================================   
  
Sailor Moon: Ahh what kind of monster is this? He's too tough!   
  
Chibi Moon: I don't know but its not paying attention to us!   
  
Voice: Key of clow, guide my actions now!   
  
Sailor Moon: Who...is that?   
  
Madison: You go, Sakura!   
  
(Sakura and Pretty Sammy jumped out of the bushes in front of the 3 Sailor   
Scouts.)   
  
Chibi Moon: Huh? (Her gaze turns to Madison, then to Pretty Sammy, back to   
Sakura) Sakura???   
  
Sakura: How did you know my name? Rini? Your Sailor Chibi Moon? (Gets a   
confused expression)   
  
Pretty Sammy: Come on Sakura, work your magic and seal up the card!   
  
Sakura: Ok, but I still have to figure out which card it is!   
  
Chibi Moon: Can't you just fight the card?   
  
Sakura: Well, I could, But I would rather not get into details.   
  
Sailor Moon: Now heres a moonie who is totally confused?   
  
Sakura: I'll explain later!   
  
Pretty Sammy: Maybe its the windy card?   
  
Sakura: What? But I already have that card...what exactly is going on here?   
  
Pretty Sammy: What? I have no clue about cards and captures.   
  
Sakura: All the cards that I sealed...their gone! (Destiny is changing)   
Destiny is changing...   
  
Pretty Sammy:?   
  
Sakura: Sammy, you are right, it is the windy card! Windy card, return to   
your power confined, windy!   
  
(Sakura quickly sealed back the windy card and she turned to face Chibi Moon,   
Pretty Sammy, and the others.)   
  
Sailor Moon: Who exactly are you, Sakura?   
  
Sakura: Its not who I am, its what I am. Im a cardcaptor. My mission is   
simple. I must capture the clow cards in order to save this world!   
  
Chibi Moon: So thats your mission...   
  
Sakura: What is yours?   
  
Chibi Moon: I guess we have to stop heart snatchers from getting into peoples   
crystals. We do all the save the world stuff too!   
  
(They all turn to Pretty Sammy.)   
  
Pretty Sammy: Don't look at me like that, my excuse is probably as good as   
yours.   
  
Sakura: So were all in possession of using magic?   
  
Sailor Moon: I guess so, but we all have a different kind of magic, and a   
different kind of destiny.   
  
Sakura: This is still confusing me, what exactly is going on?   
  
Voice: I'll tell you as soon as you give me your pure heart crystal, little   
card mistress!   
  
Sailor Moon: Oh great, its the heart snatchers!   
  
Mimete: Oh common Sailor Moon, why do you always have to get in the way!   
  
Sailor Moon: I won't let you get anymore pure hearts!   
  
(Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus are watching the scene from afar.)   
  
Sailor Neptune: I don't get it, Uranus. Why are the heart snatchers still   
after the same girl?   
  
Sailor Uranus: It must be that her pure heart is royal. But we musn't let   
them take possession of it!   
  
(Mimete grabs Sakura by her arm)   
  
Mimete: The Mistress will be pleased with me this time!   
  
Sakura: Let me go!!!   
  
Chibi Moon: Yeah you heard her, witch! let her go!   
  
Mimete: Heart Snatcher, get rid of these pests!!   
  
(A creature demon appears similar to the one before.)   
  
Demon: You got it!   
  
(The Demon races toward Sailor Moon and Pretty Sammy, and traps them in a   
cage full of pure goo.)   
  
Sailor Moon: Aiieee, this is so gross!   
  
Pretty Sammy: Yes, someone please help us out here!   
  
Mimete: Ahahaha! Lets get going! (Opens a black portal)   
  
(Sakura continues to struggle and get away from Mimete, but her grip was too   
tight. Mimete begins tugging her hard.)   
  
Sakura: No, let go! Leave me alone!   
  
Chibi Moon: Sakura!!   
  
(She ran toward Sakura but the heart snatcher got her before she could run   
any closer, Chibi Moon was losing her balance and fell. Soon she too was   
trapped with the others. He also managed to get Hotaru who was also helpless)   
  
Demon: Gotcha now!   
  
Sailor Neptune: Not so fast!   
  
Sailor Uranus: World Shaking!! (The attack hit the demon and broke the trap.)   
  
Chibi Moon: Sailor Moon, destroy her now!   
  
Madison: Wow, this is so awesome, what a scene!   
  
Mimete: Hmm, not so fast!   
  
(Sailor Moon froze in mid air, along with Pretty Sammy Hotaru and Chibi Moon.   
then she ordered the heart snatcher to capture Madison. With that distracting   
her, Sakura kicked Mimete and got free. Sailor Neptune and Uranus were also   
frozen.)   
  
Sakura: Please just leave them alone, this doesn't concern them!   
  
Mimete: Ha, now you be a good little girl and come with me, if not, I will   
choose for your friends to die painfully!   
  
Sakura: No!! Leave Madison alone!   
  
Mimete: Do your stuff, Heart Snatcher!   
  
(The heart snatcher used her sharp nails and puts them against Madison's   
neck. Madison was helpless, Sakura felt scared for her friend.)   
  
Madison: Please Sakura, don't do anything to give up your heart crystal, it's   
your own life!   
  
Mimete: Too much selfish talk!!   
  
Sakura: I just...don't...know!   
  
Chibi Moon: Please listen to Madison, and don't give up your crystal. The   
world means more then we do!   
  
Sakura: Im so...sorry, I just can't give up your lives, my only friends, to   
save my own. Whats a world without friends? Why does destiny have to   
change this way? Is the only way to save you is to give up my heart,   
and soul? then so be it!!!   
  
Hotaru: No, don't do it!   
  
Mimete: Good, now be a nice girl and drop your staff!   
  
(Sakura did so and she walked toward Mimete. Mimete quickle gripped her arm   
and they both disappeared through the black portal. The portal then closed.)   
  
Chibi Moon, PrettySammy, Madison, and Hotaru: SAKURA!!!   
  
Sailor Neptune: We have got to stop the heart snatcher, then we will worry   
about your friend!   
  
Sailor Moon: This will be quick! Spiral Moon Heart Ache!!!   
  
(The Monster Desintegrates.)   
  
(Chibi Moon and Pretty Sammy quickly ran toward Sakura's wand and Chibi Moon   
picks it up.)   
  
Chibi Moon: I hope she's alright. I don't want anything bad to happen to her.   
(clutches the wand with both hands close to her.)   
  
Pretty Sammy: Sakura is strong, you need to have faith in the Her!   
  
  
  
Look for the next and final chapters of this story soon to come!! 


End file.
